Strange Interviews Revisited
by Shadow 0f Chaos
Summary: Chapter 11: In the case of SoC's Pep rally.
1. In the case of the cast

SoC, Nino, and Mark are all sitting in their freewebs home, a complete silence going between them.

Mark, finally fed up with the silence, stands up and screams, "I AM SO BORED! SoC! Why havent we done anything recently!"

SoC looks up at Mark, a Neutral expression on his face. "Honestly? I dont know."

Nino looks up. "Um... well, it could be that we dont even get reviews here! Freewebs is nice and all, but no one comes here! Heck, only Jenvaati and Kilroy know we are here!"

Mark looked around, a tired look on his face. "But... we can't go back! We were scorned! FOREVER LOST!"

SoC completely ignores Mark. "You know Nino, your right! Im bored of this! Come! We shalt return to wince we started!"

Nino looked at SoC, a giddy look on her face. "Really! But how!"

SoC looks around a bit. "Well...

-A hour later-

Mark looks at SoC angrily. "YOU MEAN ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS CHANGE THE WAY YOU TYPE! DAMN IT SOC! THAT IS BLOODY EASY!"

SoC just smirks at Mark. "I see your back to your old self."

Mark smiles. "Hell yea, its good to be back!"

Nino finished looking around again. "Nothing much has changed... But we have our rooms now!"

Mark ran off in the direction of his room. "Ill catch you guys later!"

SoC and Nino stand there, before walking off to their room. "SoC," Nino started, "Why don't I have my own room?"

SoC smiled down at Nino. "And do you want your own room?"

Nino blinked for a second. "Err... I guess not."

SoC smiled again. "I thought so."

When they reach their door, Nino asks another question. "SoC, what happened to the Black Knight? Wasnt he with us?"

SoC looks confused for a second. "Who?"

-At the freewebs place-

The Black Knight walks into the room. "Um... Hello? Where'd everybody go!"

-Back here-

Nino looked confused. "You dont remember him at all?"

SoC looked at her, a sceptic look on his face. "I dont know who it is Im supposed to be remembering. Anyway, lets get going, I want to get to know our new room.'

Nino pauses for a second. "Hey wait! What about our disclaimer guy?"

SoC looks back at her. "Hum... Ya know, I dont know what happened to him."

-The tropical island Canas was on-

Kishuna is sipping on a Pina Colada with Canas. "You know, Kishuna, dispite all appearences, you're actually a preety good conversationalist."

Kishuna looks around for a second, then says, "I must go; SoC needs his disclaimer."

Canas looked startled. "why leave? We can do it here!"

Kishuna looked at Canas, relieved. "Good, because I enjoyed our discussion on Space-Time manipulation."

Canas sat back and sipped on his Pina Colada. "Well, lets get this over with."

Kishuna leans back. "Yes, lets."

Canas and Kushuna speak in Unison. "SoC and all his affiliates do not own Fire Emblem, Freewebs, or Fanfiction. Furthermore, SoC does not own any Pina Colada's."

Canas looks around. "Is that everything?"

Kishuna closes his eyes. "Yes, I believe so."

Canas picked up a bananna. "Now, as I was saying..."

-Fanfiction-

SoC looks around. "I suddenly feel my need for a disclaimer has vanished."

Nino walks up behind him. "So when are we going to get back to humiliating Fire Emblem characters the best way we know how?"

SoC ruffles her hair. "Soon... Very Soon." 


	2. In the revisited case of Canas

SoC, Nino, anc Mark are sitting around, bored. "SoC!" Nino wined, "I just remembered something!"

SoC put the magazine down and stared at her. "And what, Nino, is that?"

Nino looked worried. "We never found out where Canas was!"

Mark whispers to SoC. "You mean she hasnt figured it out?"

SoC whispers back "Apparently not. Lets satisfy all curiosity, however."

SoC stands up and walks over to Nino. "Well Nino, actually, we have known where Canas has been for quite sometime."

Nino Looked up, a relieved look on her face. "Well, thats good, but can we interview the real him?"

SoC and Mark go back to converse. "You can't seriously mean to..." Mark said. "Yes I do. You can sit back and watch if you dont want to participate." SoC said, a tone of finality in his voice.

Mark looked smugly at him. "Oh please, SoC, you know for a fact that I'm the only reason you even have interviews here in the first place!"

SoC looked at Mark with a raised eyebrow. "You be quiet. I'll take care of this."

SoC summons Canas.

Canas looks around and adjusts his monocle. "Er... yes, why am I here? I though I was the disclaimer guy along with Kishuna?"

Nino jumped up and ran to Canas. "CANAS! YOUR OK!" Then what Canas said hit her, and she turned around. "SoC! You mean that he's been working for you!"

SoC shruged. "Yes, hes been working with us for quite a while now."

Canas walked up to SoC. "By the way... about that information about your school's pep-rallies..."

SoC waved Canas off. "Don't bother with it." Then SoC leaned closer to Canas and whipsered to him, "Give the files to the Black Knight, he is handling that case for now."

Canas straightened up. "Yes, I see." He turned to Nino. "Nino, you know that I'll always be around. Just ask SoC. Im sure he will bring me here."

Nino giddied happily. "OK Uncle Canas!"

Mark stepped out and whipsered with Canas personaly. "Canas," he whispered, "I need you, when you go to re-gain information on the pep-rallies, to find out everything you can on SoC's real life." When Canas looked at Mark, he leaned down and whispered. "Now's not the time. Just please, do it for me."

Canas looked around. "... Very well."

Canas raises his staff, and he dissapears in a bright light.

Mark looked over at Nino with a look of indifference on his face. "So, you happy now?"

Nino nodded. "Yes! It was nice to see him!"

SoC leaned over to her and brought her close. "And now... we shall write more, I suppose?"

Nino nodded. "Of course!"

SoC nodded, but was distracted 'I wonder... can they stop it? I may have the Black Knight and Canas working on it, but...'

Mark slapped him in the back of the Head. "QUIT DAY DREAMING! WE HAVE PEOPLE TO INTERVIEW!" Mark struck a sharp pose. "I have to keep my fans happy, you know!"

SoC snickered. "Mark, you only have one fan. And I think She has the hots for you anyway."

Mark fell instanly on his face, a look of embarrasment and terror on his face. "SOC! DONT GET HER MAD! SHe won't come back! And you'll have no people to read this!"

SoC once again looked at Mark with indifference. "Mark... These havent even shown up on the site yet. THe only reason she even knows about them is because Im one of her favorite authors."

Mark looked at SoC, a look of disbelif on his face. "Im... IMPOSSIBLE! THAT YOU CAN BE ANYONE's FAVORITE ANYTHING! Or worse, that you can be considered and Author!"

SoC shrugged. "Thats what the stats say. I guess Im just that good. ANyway, NO MORE STALLING! TIME TO GET TO WORK ON THE NEXT ONE!" 


	3. In the revisited case of Nergal

SoC is on his computer, constantly stareing at the same video over and over again.

"SoC!" Mark yelled. "GET OF THAT DAMN THING! WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW TO DO!"

SoC stood up. "IF you EVER say that Its damned again, I will inflict upon you pain so great that you will wish you had never been born."

"What's so great about that teaser anyway? HALO 3 isnt even comming out for another year! QUIT OBSESSING!"

"Yea, SoC... you need to stop. Its not healthy." Nino said after awhile.

SoC growls. "FINE! So who do you guys want to interview?"

Nino and Mark both scream, "ATHOS!"

SoC looks at them weirdly. "WHY HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!"

Mark laughs at SoC. "Cause he has a beard."

SoC looks bored. "Fine fine. Here's Athos."

SoC summons Nergal.

Mark walks over and hits SoC in the head. Then he grabs SoC's hair and turns his head over to where Nergal is. "DOES THAT LOOK LIKE ATHOS TO YOU!"

SoC smirks. "Well... in the right light..."

Mark twitches. "Never again"

SoC smiles. "Fine."

Nergal looks around and says. "Why am I back here?"

Mark walks over and hits Nergal in the head. Then he grabs Nergal's har and turns his head over to where SoC is. "Blame him."

"Mark!" Nino screams, "DONT HURT SOC! He is only doing what the fan wants!"

SoC rubs his head ans smirks. "Yea Mark. Just because I was right when I said that Jenna likes you..."

Mark starts to get angry, then gets a confused look on his face. "Wait... Jenna?"

Nino intervines. "She said to call her that in her profile."

Mark looks left to right for a second. "Um... really?"

SoC and Nino glance at each other for a second then they say. "No. We made it up. Actually, she said she is a hooker... or something like that."

Mark runs over to the computer and starts rummaging though the files as quickly as he can. "Its just not true! IT CANT BE!"

Nergal walks over to SoC. "SHe never said anything like that, did she?"

SoC smirks. "Not even close. Just trying to torture Mark. See? Even Nino here likes to make fun of him."

Nino smiles. "YEa! Its fun!"

Nergal laughs a bit, then turns to Mark getting furious. "SoC! THERE IS NOTHING IN HERE ABOUT ANY HOOKERS!"

SoC raises and Eyebrow. "So wait... you were HOPING she was a hooker?"

Mark gets red in the face. "N-No!"

Nergal laughs. "Alright then, SoC, Im going to leave now. Cya at that chess game?"

SoC waves him off. "Yes yes. Now go."

Nergal dissapears.

Nino sits back and watches Mark yell at SoC, while SoC goes and tries to play Fable while Listening to him.

--Tropical Island--

Canas is there alone. "Where did he go! NOOO! NOW IM HERE ALONE! WHERE CAN I POSSIBLY--"

Canas suddenly notices a large staircase, leading to a Liberary So big that it has its own zip code.

Canas starts crying. "OH... thank you! I DONT KNOW WHO YOU ARE, BUT THANK YOU!"

Canas opens a book, then looks around. "Oh yea, SoC DOES infact own Fire Emblem. Thats exactly why none of the Mage Girls wear skin tight clothes. Also, SoC would like to say that anything I say in the way of SoC and his affiliates owning Fire Emblem can only be considered true if you are high on pot or somehting." Canas crumbles a note and throws it on the floor. 


	4. In the case of SoC

Mark and Nino are sitting around, bored as hell. Mark, being the annoying person he is, couldn't take being so quiet, so he starts screaming.

"GRRR! WHY THE HELL ARN'T WE DOING ANY INTERVIEWS!"

"Well..." Nino starts, "I'm sure SoC has other things he must take care of... I heard his school has their exams recently... perhaps he is studying for them?"

Mark stares blankly at Nino. "THOSE THINGS ENDED ABOUT 2 WEEKS AGO! THERE IS NO EXCUSE!"

"Ah, but there is."

Nino looks over Marks shoulder. "SoC! You're back! And you brought chips and dip!"

SoC places the chips and dip on a table. "Yes, after finishing with school, I am back."

Mark stares at SoC for a bit, then walks over and hits him in the back of the head. "You finished school about 2 weeks ago."

SoC stares at Mark blankly. "No, I finished school 1 week ago. I finished regular school 2 weeks ago."

Mark glares at SoC. "I challenge you to a duel!"

SoC raises and eyebrow, then pulls out a rapier. "Very well then."

Nino stares at this. "SoC! You don't know how to use that thing!"

SoC smirks. "Ah, my dear little Nino, but I do. Now then, Mark, Defend yourself!"

Mark, caught off guard by the fact that SoC actually had a rapier, didn't dodge as he was stabbed in the foot. "OW! I thought you knew how to use that thing!

SoC smirks again. "Ah, but I do. I just didn't want to kill you."

Nino runs to SoC's side. "So does that mean you're going to be writing more stories?"

SoC laughs a bit. "Er... no, I'm taking up several projects online now, so I'm afraid I won't have much time for this."

Nino starts pouting. "Aww... please?"

SoC sighs. "Well, maybe..."

Mark recovers somehow. "Anyway, before this gets weird, I suggest we end this. This is Mark, SoC, and Nino signing off"

--------

-Somewhere on a tropical island-

Canas is shifting thought he liberary again, this time with a cup of java, because this author cannot spell coffe right in the first place, and happens to be using Notepad, which any idiot will tell you, doesn't have any sort of spell check.

Canas looks up. "Ah yes. THAT time again, is it? Anyway, SoC and his associates do not own Fire emblem on any of the following days of the week: Monday, Tuesday, Wendsday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday. They do however, own it every other day." 


	5. In the case of Sofiya

Once again We find our... well, heros isn't quite the right word... well, we find these people we all... know, sitting around, bored.

Suddenly, Mark Sits up. "SoC!" He whines, "We havent done anything in awhile! I'm bored!"

Nino looks up from the magazine she was reading. "Well, SoC does have a new idea he wants to try..."

SoC looks over at Nino. "So... you want to do THAT?"

Nino smirks. "Why not? Your always a fan of timeparadoxes, so I suppose well screw with time too."

Mark looks at them. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Timeparawhat?"

SoC smirks. "And Nino, you know exactly what I would want to do if we do this?"

Nino smirks even more. "I say it sounds like fun. Lets try it."

Mark gets annoyed, "WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!"

SoC looks over at Mark, a dull look on his face. "Oh, I'm just inviting another Interviewer."

Mark looks surpisesed at first, them a skepitcal look on his face. "SoC... its been... over 2 months since we've done an interview. 'Interviewer' doesn't describe us anymore

SoC chuckles. "Did it ever?"

Mark sighs. "Good point. Just... bring out this person."

SoC summons Sofiya.

Sofiya looks around for a bit, then walks over and sits next to SoC. "I'm here now? Well, I was already informed of this, and... I like the idea."

SoC smirks, "So you'll interview with us?"

Sofiya smiles. "Yes. Yes I will."

Mark looks confused. "SoC... who's this?"

SoC laughs. "Ah, my dear Mark. This little Shaman is from a magical game called Fire Emblem: Sword of Seals. Never released in America, or anywhere outside of Japan for that matter, it is the first GBA Fire Emblem that ever existed. This little Shaman is also, I believe the... third Female to hold the title of 'Shaman.'"

Mark looks confused. "Err... I didn't know you could get so technical."

SoC shrugs. "Well, I can."

Nino jumps up and leads Sofiya into Hers and SoC's room. "C'mon Sofiya, your comming with me. I'll show you our room, where you'll be sleeping."

Sofiya goes in without question, smiling at SoC before she goes in.

Mark looks at SoC. "Could you get any worse?"

SoC looks curiously over at Mark. "What do you mean?"

Mark sighs. "I mean, there, you have two cute girls, in your room, which only has one bed, I might add, and who do I have? Noone."

SoC looks thoughtful for a second. "You know what? Your right. You want a girl in your room, right? And ANY girl would be appropriate, correct?"

Mark looks over at SoC. "Yes, anyone."

SoC smirks. "Ok Mark. I'm feeling nice today. I'll get you a girl."

Mark smiles. "Really? No tricks? No men this time?"

SoC smiles. "Honest. No men. You ready?"

Mark starts rubbing his hands together. "Oh yea... Common!"

SoC summons Serra.

Mark looks over at SoC. "YOU GAVE ME THE ONE WITH THE WORST PERSONALITY! DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE A HEADACHE!"

SoC looks confused at Mark. "Well, you said ANY woman... though if this doesn't work, I can bring Hanna in here..."

Mark looks disgusted for a second, then sighs. "... lesson for the day: Be thankful for your privacy. Am I right?"

SoC smirks. "Exactly. You may go now."

Mark walks away.

SoC goes in his room as well.

----

Canas looks up from the piles of books he has surrounded himself with. "Oh, SoC has written another chapter? Good. I've needed to do this..."

Canas cleans up the area. "Alright, lets get started...

First of all, Fire Emblem is not owned by SoC, who is a member of Shadow of Chaos production studios. Shadow of Chaos productions does not own Fire Emblem.

Second. Fire Emble: The Sealed Sword is a game that is ONLY in Japan. there are no legal english copies of it. Do not ask where you can find one. SoC fully supports the members of the FESS community, who have worked on making FE6 accessible to the non-Japanese speaking community.

Third. If you think SoC owns any of this krap he is talking about, dont. Your an idiot. Please stop."

Canas turns a page in a book. "And with that, SoC bids you adieu. Please stay tuned for more updates of 'Strange Interviews. This is the SI community (fully powered by the strength of SoC's mind), Signing off." 


	6. In the case of Serra

Mark was sitting alone in the main room of the S.I. forum, bored.

"GOD DAMN IT! SoC HASN'T DONE ANYTHING IN MONTHS! ITS LIKE HE ABANDONED THIS STORY!" Mark yelled.

Suddenly, what he said struck him. "Oh... NO! THE STORY IS DEAD! LOST INTO THE ENDLESS VOID OF INTERNET HISTORY!"

After a few seconds longer, Mark continued yelling. "AND THAT DAMN DOOR TO SoC'S ROOM HASN'T EVEN OPENED IN THESE MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE!"

SoC suddenly comes out of the door. "Oh, hello Mark. Long time no see."

Mark stares in amazement. "You.. you... YOUR ALIVE! ITS BEEN MONTHS! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

SoC blinks "Um.. yea, anyway... we are going to interview someone again."

"... That took too long, you know. So... who are we doing? And where are the girls?" Mark Asked.

"Well, we ARE doing a girl... and you've seen her before. As to where the girls are... WELL... the female DOES operate on a cycle." SoC responded.

Mark blinks. "Too much information. So.. does this girl have a name?"

SoC smirks "Oh, you'll know her when you see her."

SoC summons Serra.

Mark looks for a second. "... oh hell. Jenvatti's Idea, right?"

SoC sighs "Yep. Lets get this over with. Quickly."

Serra looked for a second. "LIKEOMGHIWHOAREYOUMARKWHYAREYOUHEREWHATAMIDOINGHEREWHEREISEVERYONEWHYARETHERETWODOORSOVERTHEREANDWHYISTHISPLACENOTPINK!"

SoC and Mark stare open mouthed "Ahhh..."

Mark whispers to SoC "Good lord man, didn't you already write out a list of characters to interview? And didn't you also write a note that said that you should NEVER interview Serra? What the hell happened?"

SoC whispers back "Boredom on a Friday night."

Serra went on. "LIKEWHYAREYOUPEOPLEWHISPERINGIWANNAKNOWWHATYOURWHISPERINGABOUTIWANNAKNOWIWANNAIWANNAIWANNA."

SoC stares for a brief second, dumbstruck, then QUICKLY teleports Serra away.

Mark speaks after a second of calming down. "Never again. NEVER AGAIN!"

SoC replies. "Agreed."

Mark breaths in heavily. "Going back to your room?"

SoC breaths in heavily as well. "Yep. Later."

Everyone goes back into their room. 


	7. In the case of Karel

Mark, SoC, Nino, and Sofiya are all sitting back in the main room.

Mark, after a slight pause after hearing about SoC's next interview, said simply, "Are we REALLY getting so low that we do requests?"

His question was met with stares from SoC and Nino, while Sofiya just sat quietly in her seat.

Mark sighed. "I guess it was bound to happen some time."

"Its not like we were that far off." SoC stated.

"True... well, lets get started. What version are we doing, anyway?" Mark asked.

"FE7, I guess. Might as well keep them entertained." Nino answered.

"Alright... bring him out..." Mark said, cringing.

SoC summons Karel.

Karel looks at Mark. "THE GROUND WILL BE COVERED WITH YOUR BLOOD, BOY!" Mark starts running at that, and Karel follows.

Sofiya leans over and asks SoC, "Hey, shouldn't we help him?" SoC laughed. "You oviously have much to learn."

After awhile, Mark runs into his room and locks the door. "That worked..." Karel says, "That what you needed me to do?"

"Yep," SoC says, "That worked great. Here is the gold." SoC throws Karel a bunch of gold. "Thank you and I hope for your continued service."

"No problem, someone has to work at this since you lost the Black Knight. What happened to him, anyway?" Karel asks.

"Um... yea, we lost track of him from the switch." Nino says.

"Anyway... you should go back to Elibe. Don't wanna screw anything up." SoC says.

"Yep, see ya when you need me again." Karel finishes.

SoC sends Karel away.

"Well, that is suprising," Nino says, "I didn't know you had Karel in employment."

"There are alot of things you don't know about him, Nino." Sofiya says. "There are a lot of things no one knows about him."

"Anyway... I'm going back to my room. After..." SoC puts a lock on Marks door.

"You girls comming?" SoC asks.

"Of course! We always have fun with you!" Both girls say, and hurry into SoC's room.

"... It is way too easy to get that to work..." SoC says, before going back into his room.

---

1 Hour later...

Mark is banging on his door. "HELP! COMON! I'M GOING TO STARVE! ... WAIT, KAREL IS STILL OUT THERE, ISN'T he? KEEP THE DOOR CLOSED!"

---

Canas' tropical Island...

Canas is reading a book called 'Platos Republic,' sipping on a Pina Colada all the while.

After awhile, Canas looks up. "Oh, yes, well, I suppose its time, is it not?" Canas puts the Pina Colada and the book down.

Canas coughs and beings, "Greetings from the S.I. Community. I am Canas, The side of SoC that handles all of his authoring responsibilities. First, SoC does not own Fire Emblem. Please stop e-mailing him asking to be in the next one. Also, SoC would like to state that he is taking requests out of boredom, but only 1 character per request, please."

"That being said," Canas says, "SoC would also like to state that the stories are being updated reguarally now, but this will stop when his school starts. Then, he will have his hands full with his Fencing Class on Wendsday, He Honors English, and His A.P. World History. He will probably just be making fun of stuff that happens in class then, so there is no reason to make requests."

"Farewell! Please review and hope for the next chapter!" 


	8. In the case of a case without SoC

"Greetings from the S.I. Community." Nino says. "In this episode of Strange interviews, SoC is gone. Yes, GONE! So, its up to us to interview someone!"

"Yea, yea, thats all well and good, but who should we do? I mean, Its not as if we have access to SoC's interview plans..." Mark says.

"Um... Mark?" Nino asks. "Plans?"

"... Ah yes, thats right. Its SoC we are talking about. He doesn't plan for anything."

"Well... we always could do someone completely random. Its not as if SoC will mind." Sofiya says.

"Alright! Its settled! We will do... Florina!" Nino decides. "And because of that... Mark, you go back to your room."

"... fine..." Mark walks back to his room.

"Ok, Sofiya! Since your a dark magic user like SoC, You should be able to bring people here!" Nino says.

"Um... I haven't tried anything like that before, but I'll see what I can do..." Sofiya says.

Sofiya prepares the summoning spell.

Sofiya summons Florina.

"You did it, Sofiya! Now lets interview her!" Nino says, then gets out a pen and paper.

Sofiya decides to take SoC's place as the introducer. "Hello Florina, and welecome to Strange Interviews, where we take characters from a select few Fire Emblem Universes and interview them. My name is Sofiya, and because our normal interviewer is out today, we will be taking control today."

"Um..." Florina started, "O-ok..."

"Splended. Let us get started, shall we?

First question: Florina, where does your fear of men stem from?"

"Um..." Florina thought, "Well.. I remember meeting this Dark Druid like guy when I was really little... and he didn't do any thing bad, but he was such a slouch! Lazy, good for nothing, didn't do any work, just craked jokes all the time! And a tad violent, or so his words pointed out! I guess thats where it started..."

Sofiya and Nino look at eachother, shock on their faces. "Um... what was his name?"

"I think it was... Well, he called himself SoC, but I doubt thats his real name. I mean, what kinda name is that!"

Sofiya chuckles. "Well, this is an odd turn of events... Ya think this is why SoC didn't interview any Pegasus Knights?"

Florina gasps, "You mean SoC is HERE!"

"Well... define here." Nino says. "He isn't here right now... but... this is his interviewing place... Quick! Sofiya! Send Florina away!"

"Right!" Sofiya prepares the spell.

Sofiya messes up the spell, and a whole bunch of random stuff starts happening.

"What did you do!" Nino screamed as a whole bunch of magic whoosed over her head.

"I don't know! I think... SoC's calqulations are off! The equasion makes you divide by Zero!" Sofiya screams.

"What! It figures that dastardly SoC would find a way to keep us from doing this!" Florina screamed.

Suddenly, all of the dark energies flow to one spot, and form... SoC. Wearing a hawaiian print shirt and shorts "Oh.. I completely... Wait, whats going on!"

"Um..." All three of the girls start at once.

"On second thought, I don't wanna know. Florina, your going home." SoC sends Florina back while she is in shock.

"Uhh..." Both of the other girls are staring with their mouth hanging open.

"What? Suprised at my attire?" SoC asks.

"... not so much at that as to what question you just answered." Sofiya says.

"And what, pray tell, question would that be?" SoC asks.

"What any number divided by Zero is." Nino finishes.

"..." SoC is silent. "Um... you must never tell anyone that."

"I don't think anyone would believe us anyway." Sofiya says.

"True. Anyway..." SoC says.

"Yea... so much for a 'SoC-free interview,' eh, Sofiya?" Nino asks.

"Yes... but it was a nice try." Sofiya says in a depressed tone.

"Aww, cheer up girls! I tell ya what, next time you feel like doing a 'SoC free interview,' Just tell me so I can create the spell for you." SoC says.

"Wait.. you have to create a spell for each one! Isn't that horribly in-effincent!" Sofiya says.

"Means I'm the only one who can do this." SoC says.

"OI! You girls done in there?" Mark says from within his room, "I heard some weird krap!"

"Mark, shuddap. SoC's back." Nino says.

----

Canas' tropical island.

Canas is swimming though the ocean in a bathing suit. "Ahh! What? I thought we were on break! Ah well, SoC was caught in his everyday clothes, so I guess this isn't so bad..."

"Anyway, lets start off with SoC's author note.

-I actually used "Ah... I completely..." in a sentence today.

As you can oviously see, SoC spent many hours comming up with the exact way to say that.

Anyway, SoC and his affiliates do not own Fire Emblem. However, SoC does own himself. Or at least we hope so. Its been awhile since we got that whole thing checked out."

canas goes onto land and grabs a towel. "Anyway, on behalf of the SI community, this is Canas, signing off." 


	9. In the case of Fiora

"Well, SoC," Mark said, after hearing about everything that previously happened. "I never knew that Florina met you."

SoC mutters something under his breath, but otherwise doesn't say much. "What was that?" Mark asks.

"..." SoC says nothing, so Sofiya says it for him. "He said, "She isn't the only one.""

SoC glares at Sofiya, but doesn't say much.

Nino suddenly says, "I've got a good idea! Why don't we interview all of the people SoC's met and see what they think!"

SoC raises and eyebrow at that. "If you think I'm going to do this..."

"SoC, did you forget Sofiya can do that stuff now?" Mark says, laughing.

"... damn it." SoC says, sighing.

"Ok," Nino says, "Now that thats settled, who should we start with?"

"Oh, lets start with the other Pegasus Knights, but as a first, Fiora." Mark says.

"Thats a good idea, Mark!" Nino says.

"Yea, thats one for a million. Good job." SoC says, heading for his door.

"Where are you going?" Sofiya asks.

"WELL, the interview won't go right if I'm around, so..." SoC says, closing the door.

"Fine then, we don't need him around." Mark says.

"Lets start then," Nino says. "Sofiya, lets bring Fiora out here!"

Sofiya summons Fiora, and begins the same old introduction. "Hello, Fiora, and welecome to Strange Interviews, where we take characters from various Fire Emblem Universes and ask them questions... usually."

"Yea, up until a while ago, we hadn't been doing that too much." Marks says.

"ANYWAY..." Sofiya says, "We have brought you here to ask you various questions about the original founder of Strange Interviews, SoC the Dark Druid."

"SoC! You mean HE'S here! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LAZY S.O.B.!" Fiora yells.

Mark, in between his laughs, says, "Hey, it looks like everyone knows SoC!"

From SoC's room, the theme song of "Cheers" plays. "Sometimes you wanna go 'where everybody knows your name'..."

"Moving on..." Nino says, "You've oviously met SoC at least once..."

"Met him! Hell, he bumed out at my house! I took his lack of duty as a serious insult! I always promised myself "I would never be like HIM!"" Fiora yells.

Mark starts staring at them, then mutters under his breath, "Is it just me, or is SoC responsible for every social problem these people seem to have?"

"Your not the only one..." Nino responds, then goes back to Fiora. "Well, Fiora, what would you say if I were to bring out SoC?"

Suddenly, the music comming SoC's room stops, but the sound of hammering starts sounding.

"What is he doing?" Nino says, then tries to open the door. "Its nailed shut!"

"I can get it open!" Sofiya says, then tries to use dark magic to open it. The door doesn't even react to the magic. "Or... not."

"Well, this is odd... and a Problem. How exactly are we supposed to get Fiora back, anyway?" Mark asks.

Suddenly, Fiora is teleported out of the room, and SoC stands in her place. "I REALLY hate you people."

"Yea yea, well, we are doing Farina next, so prepare for that." Mark says.

Suddenly, SoC's eyes go wide, and he goes into a corner. "I. HATE. YOU." SoC says.

"Oh, suck it up. Its revenge for Karel. Besides, what are you worried about? Its not as if Farina has... a... wait, your not greedy, are you?" Mark asks.

"... Believe me, if I was, you WOULDN'T need to ask." SoC responds.

-  
Canas' tropical Island ----

Canas is sitting around, watching a documentary on a TV. "Oh, my, SoC's doing this again?" Canas turns off the TV. "Thank god for Tivo."

Canas gets up, and starts the regular process. "Greeting from the Strange Interview crew. As you may have guessed, SoC is now going though a rough period where we are interview characters who actually know who he is. Over the course of the next couple of stories, we will see the effect SoC had on the FE7 universe. Prepare for the laughs."

"Oh, and SoC would also like to say these words, "Review even if you hate it. Cause, frankly, I have fun writting these things, and I just wanna see the responses." Following this, SoC would also like you to know that he really doesn't care much for your opinions, and if you hate it for no reason, he invites you to, and I quote, "Bite him.""

Canas goes back to the chair. "Oh, and SoC doesn't own Fire Emblem. If he did, BELIEVE me, it'd be more perverted." 


	10. In the case of Farina

"Hello, and welecome back to Strange Interviews," Nino begins. "We last left off when we had finished with Fiora's interview. However, no one got to see SoC. But, after much debate, SoC finally agreed to come out participate in this interview."

SoC is sitting in a chair, tied up, and unable to move. "I. HATE. YOU. ALL."

Sofiya is sitting on the couch. "Well, you would of excaped somehow. We had to."

"Yea, so suck it up, you big baby." Mark says.

"Anyway..." Nino goes on, "Today, we are going to go to the final Pegasus Knight of FE7, Farina. We..." Nino trails off, and looks like she is choking.

"Whats wrong?" Sofiya asks.

"I know." Mark says. "SoC! Release!"

SoC glares at Mark, but does so.

"Gaah... Anyway, we will be covering how SoC effected her life. Ready, Sofiya?" Nino asks.

"Yep!" Sofiya says, then summons Farina.

When Farina appears, Nino takes over the introduction, seeing as SoC hadn't said a word. "Greetings, Farina. Welecome to Strange Interviews. During this segment, we are discussing how SoC effected your life."

Farina looks wide eyed, then her gaze shifts to SoC. "You."

"Yep, its me. How ya doing?" SoC asks, shifting in his seat.

"Don't give me that. Who the hell do you think you are! Dragging us back here after everything you did!" Farina yells.

"It wasn't my idea..." SoC says, then glares at Nino.

"Oh, I sense some hostility brewing!" Sofiya says.

"So tell me, Farina, how did SoC effect you?" Mark asks.

"This ingrate came around one day when I was little and grabbed me and..." Farina trailed off.

"What? Did he touch you in bad places?" Mark asks. "Its ok, you can tell us."

"What! NO!" Farina says. "He went and took me and my sisters out for Ice Cream! Then gave me some money and went on his marry way! I became addicted to money!"

"Good lord man, what the hell do you think I am!" SoC yells at Mark.

"Well... I mean... I..." Mark trails off.

"For get it. Hey Farina, can you untie me?" SoC asks.

"Sure, for a price." Farina says.

"Fine. I have some money in my pocket. Reach in and get it." SoC instructs.

"WHAT!" Both Mark and Farina yell.

"SoC! You can't get out of this time..." Mark starts.

"Ok, I'll do it." Farina says, then reaches into SoC's shirt pocket, and pulls out some money. Then Farina unties SoC.

"Thanks... and now..."

SoC sends Farina away, then slowly turns back to the girls and Mark. "You know, this is going to hurt me almost as much as it will you."

"I seriously doubt that, SoC." Mark says.

SoC Turns into a Fire Dragon and burns Mark.

"Um... I'm sorry?" Nino says, then tries to run.

"I think not." SoC says, then ties her in the chair SoC was in. "You'll be like that for awhile, so get comfortable."

"And as for you..." SoC turns to Sofiya, who at this point is shaking in a corner. "Revenge will be oh so sweet. But I think I'll be putting both you AND Nino though that."

Suddenly, magic circles appear underneath both Sofiya and Nino, and they dissapear.

Meanwhile, Mark starts to sizzle nicely with the heat. SoC transforms back into his Dark Druid self and starts poking Marks burns, getting many a scream.

-  
Canas' Tropical island ----

Canas is sitting at a news desk, trying to look professional. "Greetings from the Strange Interview crew... Wait, where are the rest of my lines!"

Canas looks around, then realizes there are none. "Well, it looks like SoC has nothing to say on this subject... maybe because he couldn't write one up. Being tied up does that, I suppose."

"Anyway, I suppose this is the end of this story line... and also, I doubt Nino or Sofiya will be back for awhile, so... its going to be back to Mark and SoC. Old school strange interviews."

"And with that, SoC says, later. Have fun, and relax. Summer break is almost over for some of us, if not for all of you."

"Oh, and, SoC doesn't own Fire Emblem. He doesn't. And he doesn't care if you think he does." 


	11. In the case of SoC's Pep rally, Part 1

Mark was sitting around in the magical little place that he usually sits in, bored out of his mind. "God damn it, Why does SoC leave for these periods of time? Its so damn boring..."

SoC suddenly re-appears. "... Hi..."

Mark turns, thinking to yell at SoC, then realized what happened. "Wait... you mean?"

"First one of the year..." SoC says.

Mark grabs a chair. "Sit down. Seriously."

SoC sits. "Just... wow."

"Well, what happened?" Mark asks.

"Oh... the usuall... except..."

"Except what?"

"... I think my school killed Jonny Depp."

"... Wait, what?" Mark asks.

"... Our school mascot is a pirate for whatever reason... and I think he died half way though it..." SoC says.

"... you mean he fell to the ground?" Mark asks.

"And they carried him away on a stretcher" SoC says.

"Wow." Mark says. "Anyway, what the hell are we doing now? What happened to Nino and Sofiya?" Mark asks.

"... Training." SoC says, then gets up again.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mark demands.

"... Training." SoC responds, then dissapears.

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do until you get back!" Mark screams.

-  
Canas' Tropical Island ---

Canas is sitting on the ruined island.

"Oh... hello. My island was destoried because of Pep rallies."

"Anyway, SoC would like to say he doesn't own Fire Emblem."

"And now, for this PSA:"

---

"Greetings from the S.I. Crew! I'm your friendly Dark Druid, SoC, here to warn you about the possible abuse of muses in fanfiction."

"It is a very serious problem that must be addressed." Nino says.

"While not immediatly noticable, symptoms often show them selves in how the muses are presented." Sofiya says. "For example, if the muse is represented as a dirty hobo, one would assume there has been some museal abuse."

"While you should not confront the author about the abuse, you should call: 1-800-MUSE-ABUSE And report your findings."

---

Canas returns to the TV screen. "Now, wasn't that exciting? Now, for the second PSA:"

---

"Hello, and greetings from the S.I. Crew. I'm Mark, your tacticion and I am here to talk to you about a very serious problem: Pep Rallies." Mark begins.

"While most are un-aware of this, Pep Rallies are responsible for 3 out of 5 teen suicides." The Black Knight says.

"The other 2 are a result of the after effects of teen suicide." Canas finishes.

"Anyway, some teens are in more danger from pep rallies then others. While you can never be truely sure who is at risk, we suggest you contact your local internet. They know everything." Mark says.

---

Canas is back sitting in front of the TV. "Anyway, thats it for this issue of STRANGE INTERVIEWS." 


End file.
